Star Wars Multi-Continent level feat problems
Summary There are a lot issues to support a large majority of Jedi and Sith to be Multi-Continent or Relative-Multi-Continent level due to them going through great struggles in doing so. With the example usually being the limit usually ranging within building destructive feats, that is not even 1% of continent raw power. Scaling Darth Malak to the Star Forge Star Forge I.jpg Star Forge II.jpg Star Forge III.jpg Star Forge IV.jpg Star Forge V.jpg Star Forge VI.jpg Star Forge VII.jpg Star Forge VIII.jpg of the plot pieces in Knights of the old republic was how dangerous the star forge was, if Darth Malak was indeed capable in doing the attack potency of it, then why does he need to go through so much trouble that is comparable to his power? Sure two Darth Malaks Is powerful in comparison to many jedi and sith at the time but he was still vulnerable to being killed by them, and two malaks isn't going to matter If Revan surpasses them by a great degree, making the Star forge irreverent in comparison to someone who is destined to out class it. With all that being said the Star forge really doesn't amount to much in the end because two Malaks can easily be killed by Revan and Meetra Surik. A krayt dragon that only took severe bombs to be killed is capable of killing 3 supposed multi-continent force users The Krayt dragon I.jpg The krayt dragon II.jpg The krayt dragon III.jpg The krayt dragon IV.jpg The Krayt dragon V.jpg The Krayt dragon VI.jpg You can fight Darth Bandon and Darth Malak by either before the Krayt dragon or after. Why am I using Darth Bandon and Darth Malak to serve as an example to this? Well it's this, Darth Bandon and Darth Malak can be faced after you kill the Sith Master of Korribon, and if you can be capable in killing the sith master, and Darth Bandon and Darth Malak can fight you, wouldn't that mean after you beat the sith at Korribon, you can kill the Krayt Dragon with ease? A character that was killed by only a few tnt worth of attacks? Jace Malcom withstanding Darth Malgus's force lightning Jace surving I.jpg Jace surviving II.jpg Jace surviving III.jpg Jace surviving IV.jpg Jace surviving V.jpg Jace surviving VI.jpg Jace surviving VII.jpg Jace surviving VIII.jpg Jace the master.jpg Using Jaces armor is out of the question, there is no way a human based on this day and age of duration majority can withstand the destructive force greater than ten nuclear warheads. Darth Malak has shed so much jedi blood, that even for building level standards it's hard to accept Jace enduring such power, on a big promotional trailer illustrating how dangerous the sith are, and yet something so expensive forgot to address the tectonics. Qui Gon Jinn not blasting through the blast doors Qui blast door I.jpg Qui blast door II.jpg Qui blast door III.jpg Qui blast door IV.jpg Qui blast door V.jpg In less than a second, the blast doors should have been blasted by a single force push of the Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, yet he failed to open the blast, though he did almost break free of it, it shouldn't have taken him that long to destroy the blast doors. For quite some time George Lucas never intended the majority of the Jedi to be easily superior to these levels of duration, to show they're vulnerabilities. Obiwan and Qui Gon running away from Droidekas Run away I.jpg Run away II.jpg Run away III.jpg Run away IV.jpg Run away V.jpg Yarael being stabbed Yarael stupendity.jpg Why isn't Yarael Poof using force amplification for his duration? Are we misinterpreting what force amplification is supposed to be mean? Because Yarael should have been the best example to the claim of force amplification, however Yarael is stabbed by a weapon far much weaker than tectonic destructive capabilities and is somehow able to conjure up enough power to prevent a catastrophe that will kill everyone on the Earth Geography. And we are supposed to believe that Yarael can do those feats right of the bat, when he was fatally injured by a weapon far much lesser than geography explosive feats. Grevious and Obiwans lesser than building level feats Grievious lol 1.jpg Grievous lol 2.jpg Grievious lol 3.jpg grievous lol 4.jpg Grievious lol 5.jpg Grievious lol 6.jpg Order 66 Order 66 pt I.jpg Order 66 pt II.jpg Order 66 pt III.jpg Order 66 pt IV.jpg Boba Fett fighting Darth Vader Category:Star Wars